


Making a Choice

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono and Cath go shopping</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: places<br/>prompt: changing room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Choice

"Kono, try this one," Cath said as she pushed a dress through the curtains.

"Oh... I like that," Kono declared taking the dress and handing one out to Cath. "Try this one, you look better in black."

"Great choice Kono," Cath declared a few minutes later as she walked out into the small hallway separating the changing room.

"That is perfect," Kono declared as she made Cath spin a circle.

"Ditto for yours."

"Should we show Steve and Danny since they have been so patiently waiting while we shopped?" Kono asked.

Cath thought for a moment. "No let's surprise them."


End file.
